


Kiss Me Once

by steveandbucky



Series: in any version of reality [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Secret Crush, Skinny Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky attend a Christmas party and meet under the mistletoe. HS!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Once

 

The house is crowded beyond belief; there's so many people surrounding him, _too_ many people, and Steve can't help but think he was partially deceived by Natasha's 'it's just a small get-together, really.' He's resigned to a far corner of the living room, standing in a semi-circle with a few people, keeping up with the conversation but not joining in and instead listening to the Christmas tunes, while sipping eggnog from a plastic cup Sharon shoved in his hand when she saw him. He can't focus on much, really, when he keeps catching glimpses of a certain someone on the other side of the room.

He didn't know that Bucky would be at the party, of course, otherwise he wouldn't have come - he thinks that's another thing Natasha slyly hid from him. The problem is, Bucky probably doesn't know he exists - or, well, didn't know until a few weeks ago, when Steve's coming-out finally put him on the map as the news spread around the school like wildfire - but Steve has had the biggest most ridiculous crush on him for years and years.

The room starts feeling smaller and hotter the more he thinks about it, and he knows his whole face is probably red by this point. He mumbles an apology and starts making his way out of the house to get some fresh air, by halfway out the room someone bumps into him, knocking him a little out of balance.

"Whoa,"

Steve hears the voice and feels the hand wrapped around his arm, helping him stay on his own two feet before he registers what's going on, and looks up to see Bucky smiling down at him.

"Sorry about that. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm-"

Someone in the room whistles loudly, and another guy shouts out, "Mistletoe!"

They both look up, and Steve curses mentally. _No. Fuck. Fuck no._

The crowd around them is cheering and clapping, urging them to kiss. Steve brushes his hair out of his face nervously, knowing he's blushing a deep red colour, and Bucky is looking around him, clearly uncomfortable with the idea. 

Where's that big, comfy hole in the ground when you need it the most?

People are still chanting for them to kiss, and Steve finally looks at Bucky, ready to tell him he doesn't have to when he realises Bucky is slowly leaning in. His eyes grow wide open and he makes a small squeaking sound, panicking at the idea, and he turns and runs out the door before he can stop himself.

Outside, he takes a deep breath. It's freezing cold and he doesn't have a ride home, but he's too embarrassed to return to the party. He starts walking home, even as he's left his coat behind and will probably get frostbite before he reaches home.

"Steve!" Bucky calls from somewhere behind him and Steve grimaces. "Wait, Steve!"

Steve turns around slowly and looks up just as Bucky stops right in front of him, panting. He smiles for a moment before putting his arms around Steve's waist, pulling him close and softly pressing his warm lips against Steve's.

Steve is too stunned to kiss back, or react in any way when Bucky pulls back. "What...why did you do that?"

Bucky grins wider and shrugs. "Because I didn't get my kiss."

A slow smile starts spreading across Steve's lips and when Bucky offers to drive him home, he accepts happily. Bucky kisses him again when he pulls over near Steve's house, and this time Steve throws his arms around him and kisses back with all he's got.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Update: [I am now doing freelance fanfic writing on fiverr.](https://www.fiverr.com/emmatunjikian/write-fanfiction-of-your-liking) Hmu :)


End file.
